


The Wonderful Surprise (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [86]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: For your anniversary, Poe gets you and your best friend, Rose, tickets to see Ellen Degeneres live.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	The Wonderful Surprise (Modern AU)

You couldn’t believe he did this! You were happy dancing at home when you got the email from Poe with the tickets to see Ellen Degeneres record her show live. Along with the email, Poe put “Happy Early Anniversary”. You just wished Poe was there in person so you could thank him in person. Instead, you emailed him back a thank you in all caps and a lot of exclamation marks.

A month and a half later you’re anxiously sitting in the audience with Rose. You’re giddy in your seat.

“I can’t believe this! I thought I mentally prepared myself for this, but I don’t think it was enough!”

Rose smiled, “This is probably the best thing Poe’s ever done for you!”

You laughed, “I mean, so far, yeah.”

The lights in the audience then dimmed down and everyone started to cheer, “And welcome your host, Ellen DeGeneres!” You, Rose, and the rest of the audience clapped and cheered as Ellen walked onto stage waving and smiling.

She stood right in the center, “Thank you, everyone, for joining me on today’s show! Today we’ll be having stars Sebastian Stan,” audience members, including you, cheered, “and also Steph Curry from the Golden State Warriors!” more cheers erupted, “Yes! And one more fun thing, one lucky audience member will be sitting in on my interview with Sebastian Stan! So today’s show is gonna be fun and exciting! And I’m glad you all can be here!”

Ellen this sits on her chair and everyone else sits in their seats, “Alright! So, you may know him from his movie I, Tonya where he played Jeff Gillooly or even the Winter Soldier from the Avengers franchise. Please help me welcome my first guest, Sebastian Stan!” You squealed when your favorite actor came from backstage. 

He smiled and waved as he walked to his seat, sitting down comfortable, “Hello, Sebastian.”

“Hi!”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Thank you for having me again!”

“Yeah, no problem. Say, would you mind picking out the guest who will be joining us today?” Ellen held out a hat filled with slips of paper that contained names.

Sebastian nodded, “Yeah, sure!” he dug his hand in and pulled out a piece, “Okay, drum roll, please?” Twitch gave him a drum roll and with bated breath he said, “Y/N L/N will you come down and join me please?”

Your eyes immediately widened as you muttered, “No frickin way!” 

Rose smiled wide at you, “Go! Go!” She helped you up to your feet and pushed you towards Andy, Ellen’s producer, who waited for you at the end of the aisle. He helped clip on a microphone on you and escorted you to the stage. 

You walked up and gave Ellen a hug and then Sebastian a hug. You were flushed and began fanning yourself, “Oh my goodness.”

Ellen chuckled, “Hello, Y/N. Welcome.”

“H-Hi!”

“How’s your day been?” she asked.

You chuckled nervously, “Just keeps on gettin’ better and better.” you glanced at Sebastian and nodded, “Sup?”

The audience laughed at your awkwardness. Sebastian smiled at you, “Sup, Y/N. You’re very pretty.”

You immediately made some sort of squeal and hid behind your hands. Everyone aw’ing. You laughed nervously, “Thanks for the compliment and at this moment, I kinda hate that I’m hopelessly in love with my boyfriend.”

“It’s okay. I understand, actually, your boyfriend, contacted me.”

You looked at him confused, “What?”

He nodded, “Yeah. You being “randomly” selected was just another surprise for your anniversary. It is your guys’ anniversary, right?”

You nodded, “That little shitake mushroom!” People laughed, “He’s so sneaky!”

Ellen intervened, “He also contacted myself as well. Check it out.” She pointed to the screen and Poe’s face appeared.

Your face immediately broke out into a smile, “Hey, Ellen! I’m Poe Dameron and I’m a Commander in the U.S. Air Force. My girlfriend, Y/N, and I have been dating for five years. I love her so much and she is so strong. Unfortunately, I’ll be away for our anniversary this year. It’d really mean a lot to me if you could get her and her best friend tickets to your show. We watch your show together all the time when I’m home and because of you I’m able to hear my girl laugh as hard as she can. I really hope you could do this for me. I love Y/N so much and I just know she’d appreciate it. Thank you!” he waved good-bye and the video ended. 

You held your hands to your chest and Ellen looked back to you, “So, obviously, I fulfilled his request. But it sucks he’s not here for your anniversary, huh?”

You sadly agreed, “Yeah. I mean, I’m proud that he’s serving our country, but I just miss him a lot, ya know?”

“Yeah, which is why I brought him down here to see you!” Ellen stood up, “Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Commander Poe Dameron!” You stood up and whipped your head around to see the side stage opening up. There, revealed Poe dressed in his Air Force uniform. You immediately ran and launched yourself into his arms. 

“Oh my God!” you sobbed.

Poe smiled and hugged you tight, “I’m here, baby. I’m here.” You pulled back and kissed him on the mouth, the cheers from the audience growing louder. You hopped down and saw that Ellen was waiting for you. She escorted you back to the main stage and you sat back onto the couch next to Sebastian. Your fingers interlocked with Poe’s.

You wiped the tears from your eyes and Ellen was smiling, “This was the last surprise, Y/N. I promise.” 

“Best surprise of them all. I mean, I’m on Ellen sitting next to the love of my life! And next to Poe!” Poe smiled and shook his head at your joke while the audience laughed.

“So, uh, there’s actually one more surprise, but I didn’t tell Ellen.” Poe said and then he slid off the couch and onto his knee. Sebastian, Ellen, and yourself all gasped with wide eyes, “Y/N L/N, you are my sun that lights up my day, the star that decorates the night sky. Your my first thought every morning and last thought every night. I love you so so much. Will you do the honors of marrying me?”

You were crying again as you said, “Yes!” You leaned down, kissing Poe on the lips as he slid the ring onto your finger. Ellen and Sebastian applauded.

“Alright! Congratulations, you two! We have to go onto a break, but stick around for more awesome stuff!” the audience clapped until Andy announced commercial break. 

You hugged Poe so tight, “I can’t believe you!”

“Was it too much?”

You protested, “No! Of course not! This was perfect.” you pecked him on the lips. 

You then turned around to face Sebastian, “Looks like we’re not meant to be.”

He laughed, “You got a great guy, Y/N. You shouldn’t ditch him for lil ol’ me.”

“Well, I can’t now, can I?” the three of you chuckled. 

Sebastian looked over to Poe, “So how long are you here for?”

“My superior said only a couple of days. Have a handful of months to go before this last tour is over.”

“Well how about I treat you guys out for a celebratory lunch?” You and Poe both protested but Sebastian wouldn’t take it, “Seriously. Take it as my wedding gift to you.”

“Yeah. Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome!”

* * *

You stared down at the ring on your finger. Poe picked up your hand and kissed it, “What are you thinking about?” It was the end of the day, you were back at your hotel in bed with Poe.

You softly smiled, “How lucky I am to have you.”

Poe scoot closer to you and kissed your forehead, “The feelings are mutual, babe.” You snuggled up to him and fell asleep to the thoughts of being Mrs. Dameron.


End file.
